Journey to the End of the Chronicle
by Ligoya
Summary: Follow my journey inside ECO world, meet new people, having a fun moment together and become powerful enough to kick the World Dragons ass. Emil Chronicle Online Self Insert (SI).
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 01: New Start in Emil Chronicle Online**

 **-?-**

 **-My POV-**

*puru-puru*

I stirred.

*puru-puru*

'…What is that noise?'

*puru-puru*

'Ugh, make it stop, I still want to sleep.' I turn my body to the side.

*puru-puru*

'…Shut…up…'

*puru-puru*

'Okay, that's it!'

I get up from my sleeping position.

"I SAID SHUT UP OR I'LL PUNCH WHOEVER MAKING THAT NOISE!" I yell.

"Puru!" A blue jelly thing look startled.

"…What the-?!" I also startled seeing it.

Both of us staring at each other.

"…P…Pururu? This thing is Pururu right? Did I really miss that game so much that I'm dreaming it right now?"

Pururu, a monster that equivalence to slime in generic fantasy world or "Poring" in Ragnarok Online if you people are familiar with the game because the dev of Emil Chronicle Online was helped by the dev of Ragnarok Online to develop the game. A blue jelly like body, its shape only consisted of two parts; a head and a body, and those two parts connected by its thin neck. It's also has an eyes in its head, kinda like an anime eyes.

*puru-puru* the noise coming from the Pururu.

"Yup, this is Pururu, same old-same annoying sound." I grab a rock on the ground beside and chuck it to the Pururu. "Shut up."

The rock hit its head.

And now its look mad at me.

"…Eh?"

The mass inside its body transferred into its head, and it change its head into a hammer like shape, and it swung its head at me.

"GAH!"

It blown me back, causing me to rolled several time on the ground.

'It hurt! Why is it hurt?! This is supposed to be a dream right?!'

I stand up.

"You little-How dare you mess with me you Lv.1 weakling!"

"Sword Frenzy!" I point with my finger toward the sky.

But nothing happened.

No light.

No magic sword forming near me.

No casting bar.

And the Pururu is still hopping toward me with vengeance.

"…What?! Do I have no mana?! Is the game bugged or something?! " I look between my finger and the Pururu in confusion. "Whatever! Come here you little shit! Mano-e-mano style!" I am readying myself to fight it barehanded.

I hit it with a straight punch.

It hit me back by slamming its body to me.

Now I kick it very hard.

My kick sends it flying. It bounced on the ground once before it sprawled on the ground, it let out its dying cry and then it start deflating like a balloon.

"Suck it!" I give the Pururu's remain the middle finger.

Suddenly two big capitalized texts and a loud noise came out of nowhere.

The first one, **LEVEL UP** came out with a golden sparkle circling me.

The second one, **JOB LEVEL UP** came out with a blue sparkle circling me.

*Tet-to-ro-toooooot~* sounds of congratulation trumpet resounded on my surrounding.

"…Level Up congratulation? Why did I level up? I'm Lv.98. I'm not supposed to level up with only killing a single Pururu….Unless…"

I look around me.

A plain, I'm in a middle of a plain right now. Not far from me I could see that there's a ceramic pavement, and in the distant, I could see a bridge leading to a city with a tall tower in the middle of it. I've seen the illustration of that city, and I also remembered that the name of that city is Acropolis City.

"…No way."

I look around me again. I see another type of monster in the distant, a big green caterpillar monster, a big purple urchin monster, and another Pururu.

"…Crawler and Urchin, a simple monster that serves for the newbie to beat."

'Status.' I said in my mind and a bunch of word popping up inside it.

 **Ligoya**

 **Race: Emil**

 **Lv. 2**

 **Job Lv. 2**

 **Job: Novice**

 **Status:**

 **STR: 8**

 **DEX: 3**

 **INT: 3**

 **VIT: 10**

 **AGI: 4**

 **MAG: 3**

 **Free Point: 3**

"…'Race: Emil'…'Job: Novice'…and 'Ligoya' my username in Emil Chronicle Online, and I'm in it right now."

My head starts to hurt, so I immediately lying down on to the grass.

After pains lessen, I opened my eyes, and what greeted me is the blue sky.

"…This is a dream right?" I move my hand to pinch my cheek. "…It hurt. This is…a lot to take in."

I closed my eyes.

'I don't remember how I got here. Is this mean I got isekai'd into ECO? Probably. Do I want to go back to my original world? Dunno, moreover I've no single clue on how to go back. The fight just now proved that I could level up, just like the game. That mean the only thing left for me to do is to go with the flow.'

I opened my eyes.

"And that just mean it's my opportunity to continue where I left off, right?" I smile. "Restarting from Lv.1? No problem. I'm used to this stuff because I created a lot of new character back in the day. Goal right now is to reach Lv.120 and become a Force Master. FIGHT-O!" I thrust my fist into the sky energetically.

I stand up.

Upon examining my body, I actually went younger, like, 15 years old young, black hair and all of that, and I'm still wearing my usual clothes, white T-shirt, cargo pants, and a pair of sock with shoes on, which is one of everyday attire in this world.

"First thing first, how do I allocate my free point? Do I need to just think it in my mind?" I asked myself. 'Put all the free point into DEX.' I ordered in my mind.

 **DEX: 3 - 6.**

"Good, besides increasing your attack accuracy, DEX is important for Spell User too because it helped them cast a spell faster. I remembered back in the day that I could cast my weakest spell in 0.5 second, but now I probably took 7 seconds to do it instead, which is horrible in my book." I said thinking loudly. "And I shouldn't put the cart before the horse, I'm still a Novice, I haven't even become a Spell User class yet. Let's go to that place shall we."

I go to the ceramic pavement. I follow the path toward the city.

Along the path, I saw other people passing by, a couple of Titania boys and girls, probably have a Spell User job since I only see a staff in each of their hand amidst their normal clothing, and of course I didn't stare them for too long, I don't want to be called rude.

"…Guess I've got to be used seeing this stuff, nobody like a racist kind of person."

To start the explanation about this world, let me explain about the race.

In this universe, there're 3 dominant races that sentient enough to have their own civilization.

Emil race, which is Human, their appearance characteristic just like normal human being, nothing special about them.

Titania Race, which is Angel, their special characteristic is their wing and their halo; they only could float using their wing and couldn't fly.

And Dominion Race, which is Devil, their special characteristic is their wing and their devil tail, Dominion couldn't float like Titania using their wing, so that mean it's just there for appearance purposes.

According to the lore, Emil race were originally the only occupants of Acronia (this world name), were once a highly advanced civilization. However, because of an "incident" their civilization was all but destroyed and much of their history was lost.

Acronia was once a unified kingdom, the capital of the world's leading powers, with Acropolis City as its capital city. However, the Emil civilization had depleted all of the world's resources. In its search for new resources a connection was made to the Dominion and Titania worlds.

These worlds, which were never meant to be connected, were bridged. Complete chaos ensued between the three worlds. Emil entered into the heavens and underworlds, realms never meant for them. From the aftermath of the chaos was the emergence of a new history. There was a great effort to rebuild and regroup as each race reclaimed their rightful spot in the world.

So yeah, in summary, Emil races got greedy, and then they messed up other people worlds, and then everything fucked up for everyone, resulting some of the Titania and Dominion people to be stuck in Emil's world.

Of course those people mad at the Emil race for making them stuck in here, but thankfully, the hatred slowly gone generation after generation, which's why back in the original game, the player could choose between those 3 races for their starting character, the time line where the game started is way ahead of those dark times.

Oka, enough with the info dump. Let's get a quest.

I see a brown haired woman wearing maid outfit behind a counter beside the road.

'Here is one of many place where any player could take a quest, let's hope they're still the same like in the game.' I thought.

I approach her. She also noticed me.

"Hello, good morning, how can I help you?" she greeted me with a smile.

"Good morning to you too, I heard that I could get a quest from here?" I greeted her back.

"Yes, that is correct. When you said that 'I heard', is that mean you're new in here?"

"Yeah, pretty much so." I nod.

"I see, then, that also mean you don't have any membership right?"

"Membership?"

"Yes." she reached bellow the counter and bring out a card. "Here you go." she put it in front of me.

I took it from her hand.

There's a picture of me, and my name.

"Wait-What?!" I look between the card and the lady in panic and confusion, 'I don't remember having someone photo me! I also just came to this world a while ago! 'I thought.

"We, Chronicle Café, always keep an eye out for any potential member." she's 'smiling'.

"…I-I see." I said as cold sweat starting to come out. 'Okay, now her smiles starting to creeps me out. Let's just roll with it.' I thought.

"Now, please look at your card."

I look at my card. Beside my picture and my name, there's another word beside it.

"Quest Counter: 5?"

"Yes, when you want to take our quest, you only need 1 quest counter to accept any of it. As you can see, right now you already have 5, each day it will refill itself by 5 point, but you only can only saved the point up to 15 point. Do you still follow what I'm saying, my dear customer?"

"Yes." I nod. 'The quest mechanic pretty much the same just like in the game.'

"Good. Now here are the quests that you could do based on your level. Remember that you only could take one 1 quest at a time and there's a time limit on each of them." she showed me a clipboard with a stuff written on it.

Lv.1 Food Delivery.

Lv.1 Jerico Gathering.

Lv.1 Urchin Subjugation.

"…Hm, I think I'll come back later after I got more level."

"I understand. But before you go, I've got something for you, my dear customer."

She put her hand bellow the counter and then she take out a blue belt pouch.

"The New Member Gift, inside it is 4 Beginner Weapon for you to use. I hope you stay safe and have a wonderful day, my dear customer." she bows to me.

"Yes, thank you for your hospitality too, maid-san." I bow her back.

"Oh my, ufufufu." she looks surprised and happy with what I did.

I wear the belt pouch, I wave good bye to her before I head on to defeat many monster to level up.

 **Author Note:**

 **Heyo! Ligoya here! I finally did it! Emil Chronicle Online SI!**

 **I guess this fanfic is some sort of nostalgia for me and a tribute for the game. Did you know that the Japan server, the original server, already closed down in 2017, I just heard the news when I'm making this chapter. Even though I hate them for closing down our Indonesian Server, it's still sad when you hear your favorite game closed down.**

 **About the distribution to the attribute inside the Status, it's different from the original game because allocation status in there hella complicated for me to calculated, so I decided to make it simpler. I'll also do the same with the skill point distribution.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Maid and the Vates**

 **AN: For people that have read the first chapter, I already edit and changed some stuff in the first chapter.**

 **-Eastern Acronia Plain-**

 **-My POV-**

After acquiring 2 more levels, I came back to the quest giver maid to take a quest because I remembered when I'm at Lv.4, there's a quest that allows me to multitask by efficiently grinding and questing to Lv.10.

"I'd like to take this quest please." I pointed one of the quest names in the clip board with my finger.

[Lv.4 Forest Monster]

"Ara, this is a Party Quest. Are you sure you want to take this quest?" asked the brown-haired Madonna maid.

"Of course, don't you saw how I fast I take out the weakling around here?"

"Yes, I do. I did saw you taking out many monsters in this area in the past hour. it's just that, this is my first time seeing your way of fighting. It was…unique." said the maid with a wry smile.

Unique? Of course it was unique. Also, I probably the first one who used that technique against a monster.

Drop kicking.

I drop kicked everything in this plain.

I drop kicked the giant caterpillar.

I drop kicked the giant urchin (I avoid kicking the spike and baited its front to drop kick its face).

And I definitely drop kicked the Pururu too. …I'm sorry, I lied, the Pururu is just too shot for me to drop kick, so I just decided to do a stomp + kick combo.

It was fun seeing them all flying into the air after I kicked them, and that also cement the fact more that this is reality. In the game, there was no such thing as 'drop kick', not even a joke skill or a gesture was implemented for the fun of it. So when I first done the drop kick for the joke of it, the monster actually took the damage, I actually feel the feedback of my attack.

Aside from that different feeling, there's also something that didn't changed.

Monster Drop, a.k.a. their loot. Once a monster is defeated, their bodies will slowly dissipating before the loot appeared in their place instead.

So based on that fact, I want to check if the most important things is in here as well.

Words start appearing on my card.

[Lv.4 Forest Monster]

[Defeat 15 [Pururu], 10 [Crawler], 3 [Milk Pitcher] in Acronia Forest.

Time Limit: 120 Minute.]

"This is your first time taking a quest, as you can see, there's a time limit for you to finish it. So please finish the quest in two hours." said the maid.

"Don't worry, I will finish it. But before I go, can I ask some question?"

"Hm? Of course, asked away."

"…Is there someone who's named 'Warrior of Resurrection'?"

"…"

"…"

She didn't answer my question and just silently staring at me. As for me, I start feeling nervous from my unanswered question.

"…Please wait for a moment." said the maid before she turn her body around, showing her back to me.

While looking at her back, I feel myself wondering about her action.

 _'…Why is she didn't answer my question? I'm sure that there are two possible out comes when I asked that question. It's either she didn't know about it or she confirmed what I said, but instead answering that way, she opted to just silently staring at me. …It's as if she's observing me_.'

Warrior of Resurrection, you can also called it as Save Point NPC, when you died in the game, you'll respawn to your designated Save Point, which is Warrior of Resurrection. The existent of this character are tied to what I can do and can't do.

' _Moreover, why is she turned her back to me? There's nothing behind her except the grass plain. …Don't tell this is 'that', right? The maid actually a cosmic entity or higher being's watcher to watch over the mortal, just like the Kafra Maid in Ragnarok Online, and now she's having a conversation with her higher up regarding with what I just said. …Please don't kill me after you turn back around._ ' I wishfully thought.

After a little more waiting, she finally turned around.

I'm expecting that she'll pull out her ultimate weapon to erase me but instead, she grasp both of my hand and hold them close to her chest, and then she looks at me with desperate expression.

"Will you promise to take us to the end of the Chronicle?!" she begs.

"W-what?!" I start feeling confused and flustered from her question.

"Will you promise to take us to the end of the Chronicle?!" she repeat.

I tried to calm down and process what she just said, but she hurried me up.

"Please! Please say 'yes'! I beg of you!"

"I-Yes! O-ok, all right, please calm down!" I reactively said.

"Thank you! Thank you very much!"

She suddenly grasped the side of my head, and then she kisses me.

"!" Surprised and panicking, that's me.

After a few moments, she finally parted away from me.

"…I…Wha…" I'm speechless.

"Thank you, and please keep your promise until the end." she said while smiling.

She waved her hand to me, as if she's saying her good bye. Soon after her body suddenly giving out glows, before I asked any question about the glows, that maid immediately replaced by a new maid.

I say that because the new maid's face is obviously different, her hair is orange in color and its style is changed into a twin tail, but the maid outfit is still the same thought.

"Good afternoon, my dear customer. I'll be your new maid for Eastern Acronia Plain, pleased to meet you." she bowed.

"…Wait…just now, where the previous maid went?" I asked, still connecting the dot to what just happened.

"I'm sorry, that is classified information." replied the new maid.

"What?! What do you mean by that?!"

"I'm sorry, that is classified information."

Of course, as a normal human, I immediately come to the worst conclusion.

"Why did she suddenly disappeared?!"

"I'm sorry, that is classified information."

"Can you say anything other than 'classified information'?!" I slam my hand on the counter.

"Please ask another question."

"FUUUUUUCCCCKKKK!" I roared.

I start stomping at the ground from frustration.

"WHAT THE FUCK'S GOING OOOON?! DAMMIIIIIT!" I yell to the sky in fury.

 **-Afternoon, Acronia Forest-**

 **-3rd POV-**

In this world, the optimal way to safely hunt monster is by forming a party. In a party, each of the members will get shared experience point after one of the member defeat a monster. There's also something called bonus experience point based on how many members in the party. The party system were created like this to mitigated the experience cut while joining in a party, although, some people might see this and point at the least active people or the weakest one as leeches of the party.

"Holy Bolt!" Tia launched the Light elemental orb.

"Krrrrrr!" cried the Crawler.

But the Crawler only stunned for a second before continuing it's crawling.

Since Tia doesn't have the confidence to cast the skill again in fear of getting interrupted by the Pururu, prepare for melee combat, a disadvantage combat for any Spell User, this is also adding the fact that Tia is a Titania race, a race that's great with Magic but really suffer in Vitality and Strength department, making this situation to be very deadly for her.

Tia griped her staff tightly to prepare herself to fight the Crawler.

The monster finally arrived, and they began their battle.

The Crawler lifted its front caterpillar body slightly before lunging to Tia body. Tia as an inexperience melee combater chooses to grit her teeth and took it like a champ. She did it, she took it, and she didn't go flying by it like last time.

She countered its attack by pounding its tiny head using her staff. She hit it, and the Crawler squirmed. Knowing that her attack hit its target, she feels happy, but the Crawler is feeling the opposite from her, it's mad.

The Crawler curled up its body and bounced its body like a ball to Tia. After letting her guard down, Tia didn't expect this attack and got hit, and ultimately send flying across the plain once again like last time.

"Kyaaah!" cried Tia.

Her body hurt, she hated it, but she knows that the battle isn't over, she slowly got back up.

After finally standing on her leg, she noticed that the Crawler slowly crawling to her.

Knowing that she in trouble if she didn't do something, she use her other skills on herself.

"Heal!" Bluish light appeared surrounding her and her bruises disappeared. Her injury is nonexistent as if it didn't happen in the first place.

With renewed determination, she chooses to attack first before the Crawler does.

The Crawler arrived and she swung her staff preemptively in hoping to hit it, and she did it. Her attack properly connected to its head as it's lifted its body to do its lunge attack.

"Krrrrrraaaa!" the Crawler cried again and its body proceed to curled up upward, the signature posture before it's death, and surely a moment later, its body slowly disappeared, leaving behind it loot.

"Haaaaa~" confirming that the monster is death, Tia immediately sit on the grass.

Tia feels happy that she won the battle but unfortunately her happiness didn't last long.

"She finally took down that one crawler, how much time did it take for her to do it? Is it forever?"

"Yeah, totally, while we took down eight each, she's still struggling with that one monster!"

"What a slowpoke!"

"Right, right!"

""Kyahahahahaha!""

She looks fearfully at her party member at the side. Two Titania Shamans, they're saying bad things to her just because their time to kill is different from each other.

"Stop with the mocking, at the very least, the quest is complete." said the leader of their party, a Dominion Warlock.

He looks at the Shamans duo in disgust and then looks at the Vates with neutral stare.

Properties.

There're 3 main properties in this world: Light, Darkness, and Element.

The Element is consisted of Fire, Water, Earth, and Wind.

Fire is strong against Water, Water is strong against Earth, Earth is strong against Wind, and Wind is strong against Fire. (I knew the element match-up is looks kinda broken, but deal with it, all of us that were playing the game already deal'ed with it for a long time.)

Darkness is strong against the Element.

Light is very strong against Darkness.

And the Element is strong against Light.

Each Spell User controls each of the Properties.

Shaman with the Element.

Warlock with the Dark.

Vates with the Light.

With the exception of Wizard, Wizard doesn't have to worry about anything because their magic is neutral properties.

' _Even though we're the same race, how can they be so cruel to me?_ 'Tia thought.

 **[Party Disband]**

The party disband notification appeared in front of her.

"Well, we already filled our quota by partying, the only thing left is to report back to the Chronicle Café's Maid, and I believe you people could do it on your own, good bye." said the Warlock before he leaves.

"Sounds awesome, where do you think we should go after reporting?" asked one of the Shaman to her friend.

"I don't know, how about somewhere that's not here?" her friend replied.

"Right! Right! Let's go somewhere else!"

And they finally left too.

"…"

Tia wordlessly got up and also left the place to go reporting her quest success.

Now that she's alone, she finally has the courage to complain about her situation.

"I know that I'm the weakest of you all, but do you have to openly laugh at my struggle? "She grumbled. "Teacher told me that Vates is weak at first but they will shine strongly later on, so be strong Tia, don't lose spirit!" she motivated herself.

Tia is a strong girl, she won't lose to cheap slander, she just unfortunate that the there's no enemy with Dark properties around her for easy leveling.

After going for a while, she sees someone running to a monster, perhaps he hunts alone?

"Hm? An Emil?"

He have short black hairstyle, he wears white T-shirt, cargo pants, and shoes. He also carries a club for a weapon.

"…It must be nice doing more damage using your weapon. In the mean time, I keep struggling with everything I do."

She keeps watching that Emil running with fast speed, she thought when he will stop to prepare himself to fight the Crawler. She predicted that he will stop at certain distance, but she was wrong entirely in her prediction.

He suddenly jumped and performed a drop kick to the Crawler.

"EEEEEEEHHHHHHHH?!" surprised Tia.

That Crawler flies in to the air before landed heavily on the ground, after it landed, it instantly curled up upward.

"EEEEEEEHHHHHHH?! IT DIED TOO!"

* * *

 **Author Note:**

 **Heyo, Author here. Just as I'm creating this chapter, I feels really bad with the reader from my other fic, but fuck it, one more chapter before I goes back writing Touhou chapter. There's also a thing about the Side Story, maybe one Side Story before I'm writing the main story stuff.**

 **About the picture of the character, I post that stuff in QuestionableQuesting Forum, so check the thread out if you wanted to see some picture.**

 **For the picture of Tia, those things gonna take a while to create, after all I need to choose between all of the Japanese text to create her, but instead I probably will post the Spell User Class image first before her.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Young Healer Problem**

 **-Eastern Acronia Plain-**

 **-My POV-**

Fuck this Crawler.

Fuck that Crawler.

Fuck that Urchin.

Fuck that one particular Crawler too.

Oh, I leveled up. …Fuck this Pururu too.

I'm sorry for the curse word, but, honestly, fuck everything.

I consider myself to be a person that won't hung up on the past, let bygone be bygone, you can't changed the past after all, you can only remember it and then learn from it. But this time, it's just too much.

From the moment that I realized that I got isekai'd, it took my all to set my mindset to keep walking forward, start planning for the future. But then THAT happened.

KISS!

PROMISE!

AND THEN DISSAPEARED!

LIKE, WHAT-THE-FUCK?!

…To be honest, I already over the shock, all that left is just…frustration…and anger.

"DIEEEEEEE!" I shouted as I drop kicked another Crawler.

My ultimate attack blew the giant caterpillar away. It rolled to the ground and died, giving an edible caterpillar larva that people called "Kitin" upon disappearing.

"At least they died in one hit, base Emil 8 STR is reliable. …just kidding, in the late game, STR is a trash stats for Spell User. At least I'm more durable with base 10 VIT." I grumble to myself.

I pick up the loot and start changing my mind set to be more productive.

"Let's just go finish the quest. Defeating this monster normally now won't give me decent exp anymore. …BUT ONE MORE KILL WON'T HURT ME IS IT?! DIEEE!"

I drop kicked another Crawler.

"EEEEEEEHHHHHHH?!" she shouted.

I'm surprised hearing another loud voice near me. I search for the source, and I saw an angel, a Titania girl looking at me with an expression of shock and surprise.

"EEEEEEEHHHHHHH?! IT DIED TOO!" she shouted again as she sees the Crawler died.

"...So noisy." somehow her yelling…annoyed me.

I got up and walk closer to her.

"You! You got any problem with how I fight?!" I said as I walk.

"E-eh?! No! No, I'm not!" she denied my statement by shaking her hand left and right.

"You think you're hot shit because you're a Spell User, huh?!" I keep walking closer to her.

"N-no, I-I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Now she shakes her head.

"Because you use Magic, you're mocking people that use physical attack, huh?!" I keep getting closer to her.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Her shakes getting more frantic

"You're looking down on a HU-AN EMIL, HUH?!" now I'm in front of her.

"I-I-I'm s-so-s-so-so-so-f-fu-fue-FUEEEeeeeeEEEEEeeeeEHHHHHH!"

And then, she starts crying.

 **-3 minutes later-**

"*sniff* …so cruel. *sniff-sniff*"

"I'm sorry, it was my fault."

"I didn't do anything *sniff* yet I got yelled at."

"I'm very sorry, I just got carried away by my mood."

"I even got called 'hot shit'. *sniff*"

"I'M VERY SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN TO CALL YOU THAT!"

I dogeza'ing to her, I can't believe I'm actually doing a dogeza in my life, after all, dogeza is the ultimate action of seeking forgiveness, I never imagine in my life that I'll be asking forgiveness to someone that badly, but here I'm, yelling at some girl because I can't control my emotion. Thankfully because of this, my head finally cool down.

I can't see her from my current position but currently I heard that she's drinking the stuff I gave to her just now to calm herself.

The liquid she's drinking is called Jerico Potion, a light-blue liquid with a clear glass container. The potion is an uncommon drop from Pururu. Imagine my surprise when that item actually dropped just like that, just like in the game. I tried to drink it, the stuff actually healed me, but then the container disappeared after its content gone. No free resource for people then, I guess.

"*sniff* …Are you seriously feel sorry?"

"YES! I'M SORRY FOR BEING MEAN AT YOU!"

"..I see, then please raise your head."

…She said it, I guess its okay for me to look up now, right?

I look up from the ground, and start examining my victim.

She has long blond hair, she wears a blue and white brown blouse, a white short pants, knee high socks and black shoes, and since she's a Titania, she has her light blue wings on her back. Right now, she's sitting on the ground with trace of tears around her eyes while also holding a half empty Jerico Potion in her hand. Her weapon, some kind of magic rod lays unmoving beside her.

 _'…She's actually cute, but I guess I ruined my first impression right off the bat_.' I solemnly thought. "Sorry, I just got hit by multiple bad events, one after the other, so I'm very ashamed with myself to direct all of my frustration to you." I genuinely feel bad as I'm saying that.

"…" she didn't say anything and just stare at the Jerico Potion.

' _This is bad, is she gonna tell the police? Am I going to the jail for this? Is there even a police in here? Is this count as sexism bullying? Or even racial bullying? Dammit all, it's all because I can't control my temper!_ ' I thought.

After a while, the girl finally talks what's on her mind.

"…I-if I could somehow be useful to someone, then..." she starts smiling. "I don't mind taking the brunt of it."

…

I flick her forehead.

"Ouch!" she flinched from that.

"Bad." I flick her forehead again. I didn't feel bad doing this.

"Ouch! W-why?!" now she's holding her forehead.

"That's a dangerous mindset to have. It's as if you're asking to be tricked by bad people. Can you imagine what your parent and friend think when they see you get hurt? " I scold her seriously.

"…Uuuuu…" she looks down, you could say that she's perfectly mimicking a sad puppy, and I'm definitely weak to sad puppy.

"W-well, there's must be something bothering you if you think that way. I'll hear it and give my thought about it, just think of this as my payback for my mistake just now." I hurriedly tried to console her.

"…R-really?" she asked unsurely.

"Yes, go on, it's okay, just talk, I'll hear it." I urged her.

"T-then, I'll take that offer." She starts calming herself before starting her story. "…I…until now…actually feels useless." she said her piece.

"'Useless'? In what sense?"

"In a sense that I can't contribute more to my party."

"And your Job is?" I look toward the rod lying next to her.

"Vates."

"Vates? …Ah, healer, and a Titania as well. I think I could see the picture more clearly now, so what's your level and job level?"

"6 and 3."

I blink.

"6 and 3? You mean Base Lv.6 and Job Lv.3? "

"Yes, wasn't that what you asked me?"

"You're already a Vates but your Base Level still Lv.6? …Don't tell me you immediately changed your job when you MAG reached 10? And since you're a Titania, you immediately changed yours without any battling at all?" I asked still in disbelieve.

"Y-yes, i-is something w-wrong with it? Isn't that what everyone does?" she titled her head.

…

…I'm triggered, again.

I closed my mouth shut and keep it cool. This is a sign I'm doing better than before, but it still hurt nonetheless. I'm a min-maxer person, so it hurt my soul that I heard such blasphemy occurred in their life.

Here's an explanation about what happened, if this world worked just like the game, then that mean the level cap also the same.

Novice is what everyone starts as when they first created their character, it's the basic tier job before you advance to the 1st tier job. There's a cap for Base Lv and Job Lv, and as for Novice, their cap for Job Lv is 10, you guys could see where this is going right?

If you keep leveling that Job Lv to 10, then you'll eventually gonna get 10 skill point. But in this game, the requirement for advancing is not based on your Job Lv, instead it's based on Status.

The requirement for advancing to the next tier list for the 1st tier Spell User job is having 10 MAG.

Emil has base 3 MAG.

Dominion has 8 MAG.

And Titania has 10 MAG.

YOU COULD SEE WHERE THIS IS GOING RIGHT?!

You totally wasted those 10 Skill Point if you immediately changed your job when you started as a Titania. You could say that this is a "Newbie Trap", back then I usually just shouted "Just delete your character and make a new one" to the Newbie that made this mistake, but right now I can't do that.

If I shouted those words, then she probably gonna take is as "Just kill yourself and come back after your mother birth you again", which is a pretty cruel thing to say to someone.

So here I'm, trying not to shout at her for being stupid because it's actually the norm here, a stupid norm, a trigger for any min-maxer player.

"U-um, h-hello? Are you okay?" she wondered.

"Yes, yes, I'm okay, I'm a okay. I think I got it now." I rapidly cool myself down. "Correct me if I'm wrong, so based on what I heard, your problem consisted of, being literally too weak to attack, can't take a hit, and have low stamina. This is all because of your race constitution."

She nods.

"Based on your Job Lv, you only knew Heal, and the only attacking spell for Vates this early is only available at…6, right? Until then you have to make due with only having Heal for a skill, but since how low your mana is, you can only use it 2-3 times before you're spend."

She nods again.

"And because of that, almost no one wants to team up with you because of how you can't contribute to the team, and being useless too in a fight."

Now she's on the verge of tear.

' _Seems like I was right, I understood how she feels because I also created a healer character in the past. Early leveling as a healer in the game is brutal. Unless you knew what you were doing and knew where to farm exp, then the only way to level up is by joining a party.'_ I thought.

"Well, I can't add anything actually. Just keep joining a party for easier time leveling up, prioritize joining with people that's fighting in melee distance because they're the one that'll appreciate you the most." I gave my piece.

"But the teacher told us not to form a party with the other Job group yet, so what do I do now?"

"…Teacher?" I asked.

"Yeah, the teacher from the Adventure School, don't you also enroll in it?" she curiously asked.

I start thinking about the implication to this.

' _Adventure School? I kinda vaguely remembered that there's a place with that name in the game. I think the place actually not that important besides housing one of the NPC for certain quest line. In here, the place actually becoming a functional facility, a real school for adventure. I wonder what else is different from the game._ ' I thought.

While I'm thinking, apparently she draws her own conclusion based on my silent.

"Ah! I see! I'm sorry! It's rude for me to think that not everyone have the money to attend a school!" she bows in apology.

…She's not doing this on purpose doesn't she? If not, then she's definitely got talent with pissing people off. Although, she's not entirely wrong. All I had is just the clothes on my back and Beginner Weapons inside my Beginner Waist Pouch, but I believe I had what other people don't, it's knowledge!

"Nah, don't worry, beside, even if I didn't go to your school, I'm actually the most knowledgeable in the whole world!" I smile confidently as I point myself with my thumb.

"What does that mean?"

"It means, I know where to hunt monsters easily to level up!"

"R-really?" her expression turned hopeful.

"Of course, even though I'm still a Novice, I'm confident that I knew all of the area in Acronia continent."

"…I'm sorry, can you repeat the part about your Job?" her expression froze.

"Hm? Sure, might as well introduce myself, the names Ligoya, an aspiring Wizard, although I'm a Newbie at the moment." I said embarrassingly.

"…EEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHH!"

She really likes to scream didn't she?

 **Author Note:**

 **I'm trying so hard right now to not overwhelm you guys with info dump in this chapter, and that's the same for future chapter as well.**

 **One more chapter before I go back to write my Touhou fic.**


End file.
